


Treasure Hunt

by Tommykaine



Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: All I know of this fandom is secondhand information from the person this fic has been written for, Anal Sex, Bad Puns, Comedy, M/M, Pirates, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, hopefully I did not mess up anything major
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 15:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13860282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommykaine/pseuds/Tommykaine
Summary: Logan should have known best than to mix alcohol and holograms.Yet he just couldn't resist a good cold beer, especially when it was offered to him by someone as cute as the guy in front of him, his yellow eyes already twinkling in amusement as he showed off his devilish fangs in a mischievous smile.They were training using one of Kurt's favourite simulations, one in which he was a fearless pirate sailing across the Seven Seas. Or at least, they were supposed to be training...





	Treasure Hunt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlaCkreed4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/gifts).



> Written for the seventh week of the 8th edition of the COW-T by LandeDiFandom using the prompt "Mare" ("Sea")

Logan should have known best than to mix alcohol and holograms.

Yet he just couldn't resist a good cold beer, especially when it was offered to him by someone as cute as the guy in front of him, his yellow eyes already twinkling in amusement as he showed off his devilish fangs in a mischievous smile.

They were training using one of Kurt's favourite simulations, one in which he was a fearless pirate sailing across the Seven Seas. Or at least, they were supposed to be training...

They would have blamed the beers afterwards, even if both of them knew alcohol had nearly no effect on Logan, who had basically single-handedly emptied the whole batch that Kurt had brought with him in the Danger Room, with the result that the blue-skinned mutant had barely drank one or two bottles – definitely nowhere near the amount that would require for him to get drunk.

It had all begun with Kurt teasing him about having hidden some treasure in his “pirate booty”, and Logan eagerly playing along, pretending to be clueless as to what the other could possibly mean.

Then, after “capturing the Dread Pirate Bluetail” Logan had insisted he had to perform a strip search to “make sure he was not carrying hidden weapons” underneath his clothes.

“Ah, I see you were hiding a saber right here!”, he joked, shamelessly fondling him on the deck of his ship while Nighcrawler pretended to protest, not very convincingly.

“Arr, you coward! Untie me and fight me like a man! We shall see if your big sword is as good as you claim it to be!”, the taller man had replied, using his tail to help him pull down his trousers.

Logan didn't wait for him to say it twice, freeing him from his ropes before kissing him fiercely, their erections rubbing against each other.

Once they were both fully hard, he made him turn around and bend over before kneeling down to spread his buttocks and penetrate his small entrance with his tongue, lapping at it eagerly until the other was swaying his hips as if to incite him to do more.

“I see your booty is still well-sealed, maybe I should try to open the lock in a different way”, Logan commented in a suggestive tone, moving back to push one of his fingers inside him, massaging his inner muscles to prepare him and slowly adding in more until the other was writhing underneath him.

“Ah! Mein Gott!”, Kurt gasped, trying to hold back his cries of pleasure. “My lock will not open so easily, you're going to need to find a fitting key”.

“I see... then maybe this will do!”.

Without further ado, he pulled out his fingers only to push his cock inside him instead, groaning as the tight ring of flesh squeezed around his length.

He fucked him with a quick and steady pace, knowing the other was used to it enough to not need to hold back. Soon they were both moaning and panting loudly, their voices mixing with that of the waves of the sea around them and the distant cries of the seagulls above them.

When he was sure the other was near to his climax, Logan easily picked him up and moved to the edge of the ship, holding him by his hips as he slammed his hips inside him until they both came almost at the same time, emptying himself inside his lover's body while Kurt sprayed his semen in the open water.

“Alas! Looks like the treasure has been lost forever into the sea”, he joked, pulling out of him and letting him get back on his feet.

The other mutant grinned, turning around and pulling him into a tight hug.

“Maybe the real treasure was the one you were carrying with you all this time”, he replied, sealing his mouth with another kiss before Logan could think of anything to retort.

Who knew, he thought, it turned out mixing alcohol and holograms was not such a bad idea after all.

 


End file.
